karma_orionfandomcom-20200213-history
Room 104 and CreepyPasta Yaaaaaaaaas
It was just a normal day in room 104.......hmmmmm until we got us some visitors.....not just any characters.....CREEPYPASTA CHARACTERS Well u got Jeff the Killer, Slender man, Jane the Killer, Clockwork, Eyeless Jack, Ticci Toby, Laughing Jack, Ben, The Bloody painter, Judge Angels and Dark Pinkie Pie. Yeah everybody reaction was WTF.....except 4 Tyler and Crystal who loved the characters (Only Crys just likes the designs and is just getting used to them thx to Tyler she now likes Creepy pasta and her fav characters r Jack, jane and Clockwork) Anyways Tyler: HOLY SHIT IT'S JEFF AND JANE HOLY FUK I'M UR BIGGEST FANS! Jane: We luv u 2 Tyler! Jeff: Yep we're your biggest fans 2 Tyler: Holy fuk how do u know my name???? Jane: We're in your dreams most of the time Jeff: Yup! Tyler: *Faints* Anyways everyone else r like scared of these guys so everyone except Kobe, Crystal and Tyler....plus Isaiah jump out the window. Slender man: Wow.....I scared them away Jeff: No I did with my amazing knife! Plus they know if I can make them go to sleep Jane: They know if they sleep they'll never wake up! Laughing Jack: Guys I look like a clown maybe their scared of me! Pinkie Pie: No me Jeff: You're a dumb ass pink ponie who da FUK would be scared of u Pinkie Pie: IM NOT JUST ANY KIND OF PINK PONY IM A KILLING PINK PONY STUPID DUMB JEFF!!!! Zero: FUKTARDS THEIR SCARED OF ME! Clockwork No I did their time was up so they all left before I could kill them. Jeff: *looks at isaiah* NASTY WHAT TUE FUCK IS THAT THONG???? Lazari: Some dumb alien Jeff: It needs to go to sleep Jane: And when it sleeps....it'll never wake up Clockwork: Hey kid ur time is up time to kill u Glitter: It's time 4 u to shine! When I mean shine....I mean die Tyler: *Wakes up* Holy shit their gonna kil isaiah crystal and Kobe this may be the best day ever......I NEED TO RECORD THIS *Takes out tablet* Well Jeff, Jane, Clockwork and Glitter r literally killing Isaiah hmmmm yeah ha ha! When their done Tyler starts happy crying (Yeah man I know u don't cry but do u....happy dry???????) Anyways Crystal is happy and Kobe.....is happy and sad he ain't got nobody to FUK wit now poor Kobe meh oh well Tyler: THANK U JEFF AMD JANE AND THE REST OF Y'ALL I BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEBODY TO KILL THAT PIECE OF SHIT YOU DONT KNOW HOW MUCH HAPPY THIS MADE ME!!!!! Crystal: Me too! Nice job Clockwork Jeff: You're welcome Jane: It's our job to kill people Clockwork: You're welcome when someone's time is up they die! Jeff: Well we gotta go next time crossover part 2 we will be back. Jane: Yes we will entertain u more Tyler Pinkie Pie: Bye All creepyPastas disappear Tyler is so happy Tyler: was this a dream? Crystal: nope! Well the end this is my first story with creepy pastas just so u know I'm kinda new to this the only character I knew for a while was slender man and Jeff. Just saw Jane and the rest this year. Hope ha liked like I said my first time.